Hybrid Mystery Dungeon: Collapse
by Dgreat Yeti
Summary: Set in the alternate HMD world, the Distortion World collapsed and the humans have captured everyone who can fix it except for one child. The legends are almost all unwilling to help one another to fix the world, making it much harder for the world to go back to normal. OCs wanted! M for language, occasional lemons, and brutal slaughter of humans.
1. Chapter 1

**Ultraviolet Assassin: Hey guys! If you didn't read the summary then this is a co-op fic with Prince Dgreat. Anyway, this is set in the alternate HMD world created by The Shotty Queen.**

 **Disclaimer: Neither me or Prince Dgreat own pokemon and HMD was created by Xorobukkit**

It was dusk, nearing night. Three teenaged hybrids walked along a beach. They were two absol sisters and a blaziken named Eclipse, Blaze and Elvira. They had planned to go meet Mew and Mewtwo at their city and were going to a nearby dock to take a boat there.

While walking along they found a young girl leaning against a rock with her head in her knees crying. Elvira approached her first, asking "What's wrong."

The girl was wearing a grey cloak-like hoodie that went to her mid-thigh, but it was going up to her hips due to her position. She had light blonde her coming out of her hood and had a skull mask over her face only exposing red eyes. She looked no more than twelve. The girl looked up for a second and then went back to being curled in a ball, obviously afraid. She muttered, "Go away."

Elvira kneeled down to her level. Elvira was an absol, wearing her snow white hair down to her shoulders. She also wore white short shorts, a dark blue tank top, a white trench coat and dark blue combat boots. Elvira was very tall and slim with a B sized chest.

"Is she a duskull?" Blaze asked.

"Really Blaze? You couldn't tell by the mask?" Elvira said. She turned back to the duskull, "So how did you end up here?"

"I got burned alive because people though I was a witch, now I'm here." She sniffled.

Blaze showed he was thinking for a moment, then said "Witch burning, wasn't that in the seventeen hundreds on in Earth? Makes sense since souls can't go to the Distortion World now, but they can come out."

"What year is it now?" The duskull asked quietly.

"It's nineteen-forty-six, right Blaze?" Elvira asked to confirm.

"Yes."

"We're am I?" The Duskull asked.

"Well you're supposed to be in the hybrid world, but since the Distortion World collapsed you're just in this world. Pretty much when you die as a human you'll become a hybrid pokèmon and come here for a second chance, sometimes it'll even take hundreds of years before you're transferred. The reason we're in a mixed world is because this place called the Distortion World holds everything together and it collapses from time to time and merges all the worlds. Normally this isn't a problem but the humans kidnapped Giratina and all the dusknoir and they're the only ones who can fix it."

"Isn't she a duskull, she can fix it you know." Blaze added.

"It takes ten years for it to be fixed the normal way, and she doesn't know what she's doing so I don't think we can rely on her, but Giratina can contact her. So tell me, do you have anywhere to go?" Elvira asked.

"No…"

"Well, maybe you can come with us? We're trying to help the whole collapse thing. And I'm sure you'd help." Elvira said.

"Ok I guess, I'll come…" The duskull said.

"So what is your name? Since Elvira never seems to ask these things." Blaze said.

"It's Lily, where are you going?" Lily asked.

"We're going to see Mew and Mewtwo, but we're going to have to take a day long boat trip and some huge ship to get there. We come from Cresselia, and she's pretty good allies with Mew and Mewtwo." Elvira explained.

"Hate to rush things here, but we kind of need to go to get on the ship." Blaze reminded.

"Oh yeah… Let's go." Elvira stood and led the group off.

 **Ultraviolet_Assassin: Thanks for reading and be sure to review and submit any OCs you might want to have in. If you have any questions PM me. Also note this story will not be as lemony as my other HMD.**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Personality:**

 **Physical Appearance:**

 **Species: (Can be human or pure pokèmon also, or multihybrid as well)**

 **Hot Weather Clothing: (Optional)**

 **Regular Weather Clothing: (Optional)**

 **Cold Weather Clothing: (Optional)**

 **Sleep Clothing: (Optional)**

 **Swim Clothing: (Optional)**

 **Formal Clothing: (Optional)**

 **Underwear: (Optional)**

 **Backstory: (Optional)**

 **Faction: (Every Legend but Giratina has one, or you could just make up a new one)**

 **Main Group?**

 **Sexuality:**

 **What is sought for Friendship:**

 **What is sought in Romance:**

 **Fighting Style:**

 **Skills:**

 **Others:**

 **Who are they willing to fornicate with? (Anyone, friends, close friends, only BF/GF, nobody)**

 **Do they care about privacy?**

 **Virgin?**

 **Would they participate in naughty games?**


	2. Chapter 2

Lily looked at them still afraid to go with them. Blaze kneeled down next to her. Looking her straight in her ruby red eyes.

"Listen I know you are scared but we will make sure you are safe okay. I don't want you to be here alone where it is dangerous." Blaze said with a warm smile.

Lily looked at Blaze. Seeing his white shirt under his leather jacket. He also wore a pair of black vans and black jeans.

Lily got up and took Blaze's hand with her eyes looking a bit calmer now.

Eclipse looked at her oddly but shrugged it off.

"Well looks like we are heading to the ship now with one more person in the team." Blaze said blushing a bit still holding to Lily's hand.

They walked into the ship and entered the command room.

"Well I will put the coordinates into the ship's system." Elvira said.

"How long will we be on this ship?" Eclipse asked.

"We should be with Mew and Mewtwo in a day or so." Elvira sighed not looking forward to the long ride.

Lily was still holding on to Blaze's hand. She tugged on it. Blaze looked down at her.

"What is it Lily?" He asked politely.

"Can we go to the railing of the ship to see the water?" She whispered.

Blaze nodded and let Lily guide him out the room and to the railing of the ship. Eclipse watched Lily with envy. Wishing she could be the one holding Blaze's hand.

"So what is your name?" Lily asked with her legs hanging of the side of the ship.

"My name is Blaze." He said looking at the scenery in front of him.

The sight was simply breathtaking. The sky was half red and orange with a sunset and the other half was purple in black with the distortion world's collapse taking effect. The water was glistening and the breeze was gentle.

"You are nice Blaze." Lily said scooting closer to him leaning against him.

He smiled and looked at her as she slowly began to drift away. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Blaze caught her head before it hit his lap. He lifted her off the ground and took her to a room in the ship. He moved closer to a bed when her masked fell off. He looked at her face. She was actually beautiful with a gray texture to her skin. Her face was young and beautiful. He put her down on the bed tucking her in and putting her mask back on slowly not trying to wake her up. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and stepped out the room seeing Eclipse a few feet away.

"Hey Eclipse." Blaze said leaning against the railing.

"What do you want?" Eclipse said coldly.

"Nothing, just trying to hang out with you." Blaze said with a bright smile.

"Why don't you go back with your girlfriend Lily." Eclipse said rudely.

"She is a child Eclipse. All I did was try to make her fit in and she is not my girlfriend." Blaze frowned.

"Just go away Blaze!" She yelled.

Blaze just looked at her. With a sad look in his face. He walked away into the room dragging his feet and closed the door. Eclipse regretted yelling at him. She was jealous about a little girl holding her Crush's hand.

"I am so stupid. Now I hurt his feelings. Now he will never like me." Eclipse said looking up at the sky with a deep sigh as a tear rolled off her face.

Elvira was fixing the coordinates and getting ready for bed trying to rest before meeting Mew and Mewtwo in the morning.

"Coordinates are done and now I can rest." She said stretching and letting out a yawn.

She exited the command room noticing Eclipse alone by the side of the ship.

"Are you going to bed soon Eclipse?" Elvira asked.

"Yea later." Eclipse sighed.

"Are you okay?" Elvira asked.

"I'm fine." Eclipse said sternly.

Elvira looked at her concerned but let it go not trying to piss her off. She just walked into the room. She saw Blaze sleeping on the couch while Lily slept peaceful in one of the three beds. Elvira walked to the bed next to her and laid down soon falling asleep too. After an hour Eclipse entered noticing one free bed left. She then noticed Blaze sleeping on the couch. She frowned seeing how much of a gentleman he was even though she they treat him like shit at times. She walked up to him and kissed him in the cheek.

"I love you Blaze." She whispered.

She walked over to the last bed and slept quietly in bed.

They all slept peaceful not aware of the fate that the future holds for them.

 **Prince Dgreat: hey guys please look at me up for spicy stories and adventure. Please follow and favorite. Leave a review if you liked it. Follow me on Twitter theprincedgreat.**

 **For updates on any of my fanfics.**

 **Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was just about dusk after the long boat ride as the four arrived at the staircase going to Mew City. The place was massive and was built on floating purple rocks. Lily seemed to be intimidated by the city, probably because she was still scared by everything. She held tight to Blaze's hand the whole time, earning some eye rolling from Eclipse.

Upon reaching the top they were immediately greeted by a strong looking gallade hybrid, he was a little overweight and had black hair instead of the normal. He asked "Who are you and why are you here?" In a surprisingly nice voice.

Elvira spoke up first. "We come here to meet with Mew and Mewtwo, we want to help fix the Distortion World. We even found a duskull!"

"Wow that might help a lot. We should have you guys go talk Mewtwo. I'm Vincent by the way. You all should follow me." Vincent said before leading the ground onto a floating platform which Vincent typed something into a front panel. They stood in near silence. Eclipse and Blaze weren't really talking to each other, Lily was still afraid of everything and Elvira didn't know what to say. They arrived to an intimidating looking castle with spikes and guards all over. The whole things seemed to be made of the same purple crystal. Vincent led the way through maze like tunnels and portals until they reached a door.

From behind the door, they heard a crash and a young girl say "Whoops, sorry!" And then they heard an older male one shout "Mew! What the Distortion can't you learn to stop messing with everything!" The group of five entered to see two hybrids. One was a small girl about the same age as Lily, she was floating in the air and had short pink hair, a long pink tail, white cat ears and wore a light sleeveless leotard. The other was a very tall man in his early twenties. He was very muscular and was only wearing armor like plates on his legs. He has long purple hair in a ponytail. There was a broken chandelier on the floor.

"Vincent, why do you bring these people here?" Mewtwo asked in an irritated tone.

"They say they have a plan to fix the Distortion World." Vincent said.

Mewtwo approached them, "Another child? Mew is bad enough. And two of these people seem to have some interesting thoughts on their minds." Eclipse flinched and blushed a bit. "I will discuss this one on one with this one. She is thinking the most of the goal at hand." Mewtwo said as he approached Elvire. "Send them and Mew somewhere else while we discuss these grave matters. Preferably in the same spot so Mew doesn't wreck anything else."

"I said I was sorry!" Mew protested.

"Yes, but it appears even now you can barely control the amount of energy you possess. So Elvira-"Mewtwo started.

"How did you know me name?" Elvira asked.

"I can read minds. Just how I know you're the other absol's sister, how the duskull is close to pissing herself right now, and some other interesting things. Now Elvira, join me for some tea in the room behind here. Vincent, please remove these people to somewhere they cannot break anything else." Mewtwo said as he led Elvira into a back room with a small table and two teacups. They both sat down across from each other.

"So Elvira. What is your plan for saving this world?" Mewtwo asked, taking a sip.

"You just have this prepared at all time?" Elvira asked, looking around the nice room.

"No, my mind makes whatever I am thinking I want this to be as soon as I enter. It can be anything I want it to be. Now may I ask, what kingdom are you from?"

"Cresselia, we got permission to come here."

"Ah Cresselia. Always been a nice one. Let's quit it with the simple chat. So you said you have a plan. What is that?"

"Well, it's not much now. But we were hoping to ally with some other legends and factions and free Giratina. I know we have a duskull, but I really don't think she'll be up to the task of repairing the Distortion world anytime soon."

Mewtwo thought for a bit. "You realize we are too late to take on the humans."

"What?"

"They have gotten much stronger than their simple guns. They have learned to fuse our deoxyribonucleic acid with theirs to make them have very strong abilities."

"Well, then can Arceus beat them?"

"Yes, but she would take some convincing."

"Do you know where Arceus is?" Elvira stood up, seeming in a rush now.

"She stays hidden from almost everyone. But Dialga and Palkia both know half of where she is."

"So just find them? That's easy!"

"No, you will have to defeat them in combat for them to be allowed to tell where she is. I cannot offer anything else but that."

Elvira sat down again, "Oh. Well, maybe we can find some stronger people to help fight?"

"Elvira, Dialga and Palkia are both hybrids, you're forgetting with live in a merged world now. Pokèmon and much stronger than hybrid. Find those. Find ones that will help you fight."

Elvira stood up. "Thank you Mewtwo."

"My pleasure. It is almost night now. Feel free to ask to spend the night here. We will feed you in the morning of course." Mewtwo said, smiling a bit.

 **Ultraviolet Assassin: Thank for reading! Feel free to leave a review for suggestions and OCs and things like that!**


	4. Chapter 4

Elvira stepped out of the room and headed to the room where the rest of the group entered. She heard a loud crash and yelling from the other side of the door. Elvira entered the room to see Mew running around the room with Vincent chasing her.

"Mistress, please stop running and making a mess, Mewtwo will be angry." Vincent panicked with Mew knocking over a vase and he catching it before it hit the ground.

Elvira noticed Eclipse across the room with her arms crossed glaring at Lily. Blaze was sitting next to Lily still holding hands. Elvira kind of thought that Lily was seeing Blaze as an older brother.

"Alright I spoke to Mewtwo." Elvira spoke up.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Elvira even Mew and Vincent stopped to listen.

"The humans are too strong for us to take on our own. We need pokemons in our team but even with them we might fail." Elvira said.

"So what do we do then just sit here and let them destroy everything like barbaric dumb assess." Eclipse said with a groan.

"No we need to find Arceus. To find her we need to find Palkia defeat him then find Dialga and defeat him as well. After we do that they will give us a map to find Arceus which isn't going to be easy." Elvira said with a frown.

"Well isn't that a bitch. We need to defeat two legendary Hybrids then speak to a delusional God who clearly sees that all this shit is going on but decides to give us a maze to find her and get her help. Great." Lily said with a sarcastic tone.

Everyone looked at her with a surprised look.

"Well hate to admit it but I agree with the girl." Eclipse said.

Blaze just sat there taking all the information in.

"So any ideas on how to get to Palkia?" Blaze asked.

Mewtwo stepped in the room and walked towards Elvira with a scroll.

"This is the map to get to Palkia defeat him and he shall give you a map to get to Dialga and etc.. You guys can do it because if you fail we all die." Mewtwo said.

Elvira took the scroll with a bow of the head.

"Mew it's bedtime. Vincent please make sure that the rooms are ready for my guest. Thank you." Mewtwo ordered as he walked away with Mew looking angrily at Mewtwo.

"I am not a baby no more. I'm not even tired." Mew yelled while Mewtwo ignored her.

"Okay guys your rooms are ready. We only have two rooms. So two people to each room." Vincent said.

Lily began walking with Blaze into one of the rooms. Eclipse looked at her with fire in her eyes.

"How did you know I didn't want to be the one sleeping with Blaze." Eclipse said.

Lily shrugged and continued walking into the room with Blaze. Eclipse wanted to rip Lily's head off.

"Let it go Eclipse she is only a child." Elvira said.

"Fuck that little grey bitch." Eclipse said being dragged into the room by Elvira.

Vincent looked at the doors as he shook his head.

"What an odd group." He said with a chuckle.

Elvira looked at Eclipse with an angered look.

"What the fuck is wrong with you trying to fight a little girl." Elvira yelled.

"Goodnight to you too." Eclipse said not even looking at her sister and laying down with her back facing her mad sister.

Elvira laid down next to her sister still upset.

Lily laid down in the bed. She took off her grey hoodie and mask. She was wearing a black bra and a pair of black panties. She also had a pair of black and white striped knee high socks. Her light grey flawless skin glistened slightly. She looked at Blaze who was looking away. Her ruby eyes roaming around his face as he blushed. Blaze was sitting on a chair looking away from Lily.

"Are you going to get comfortable and sleep on the bed or are you just going to be shy and act like you have never seen a girl in her underwear." Lily said with a warm smile.

"You're just you know young and I don't understand why you are so comfortable with me and not anyone else." Blaze looked at her with a timid smile.

"Blaze please I am 212 years old, remember I was stuck in a time warp for a while. I am from the 19th century my love and you make me feel special. You are caring and polite even a gentleman allowing all of us to sleep in beds while you slept on a couch." Lily giggled as she looked at him.

"I feel stupid now but you sure you want me to sleep in the same bed as you because I can sleep here on the couch." Blaze said.

"You assume I am a child because of my youthful look and yes I want you to sleep with me in the bed." Lily said with a smile.

Blaze was reluctant but he took off his jacket having a tank top under it which looked well on him with his muscular structure. He took off his pants having a pair of black boxers. He uncomfortably laid in the bed and adjusted himself. His back was to Lily while he laid on the edge of the bed. Lily looked at him. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. He twitched a bit and turned around looking into her red eyes. She smiled and snuggled against his chest. He blushed and embraced her. She fell asleep with her butt slightly sticking up. Blaze looked at it being so round and cute. Her long black hair almost reaching her butt. He grabbed her ass and she giggled.

"I guess you like what you see." Lily giggled looking at him with lust.

Blaze removed his hand from her butt and looked at her surprised.

"I am so sorry I just, I didn't mean anything. It was instincts I ahh..." Blaze stuttered.

Lily looked at him thinking that his uneasiness was so adorable.

"I never said I didn't like it. Don't be so nervous around me. Listen you are very sweet and really cute. I like you okay, you are the only one in this group who cares about me and who cares about my feelings. Even though I had a mask and spooked everyone you are the only guy who approached me as a hybrid or as a human." Lily said with her eyes shimmering with tears.

"I just couldn't leave a innocent girl alone in the dark like that Lily. I don't know why you haven't been snatched up from your feet you're beautiful. You are what men look at with desire and what women envy. I am glad you're in our group regardless of what everyone says I know you're a strong woman." Blaze smiled searching deeply into her eyes.

Lily leaned in and kissed Blaze tenderly in the lips. She felt his body warm up a bit with him firmly grabbing her ass. She backed away with a blush and laid her head down on his soft chest. Blaze smiled and closed his eyes falling asleep immediately. Lily fell asleep as well.

Eclipse was listening from behind the door with tears in her eyes.

"Excuse me, madam." Vincent said making Eclipse jump.

She wiped her tears away and looked at Vincent.

"Yes, what is it." Eclipse said with her voice a bit shaky.

"Is everything rather alright?" Vincent asked politely.

"Yea it is all fine." Eclipse said going to her room.

Vincent shrugged and headed to his room.

(Next morning)

Eclipse was not in bed when Elvira woke up. Elvira got up and put on her clothes. She stepped out of the room to see Eclipse in the living room. She was sitting down on a leather couch drinking coffee. She was wearing skinny jeans that looked good on her with her wide hips and round ass. She wore a belly shirt that kind of hanged from her D cup breast.

"Why are you up so early Eclipse." Elvira asked a bit worried.

"Not tired." She said plainly.

"What is wrong sis, you are being secretive and you seemed hurt."

"I like Blaze but I always do something to push him away and treat him poorly and so do you. We push him around and regardless he still treats us right." Eclipse said with tears forming in her eyes.

Elvira looked at her in disbelief not knowing that she actually liked Blaze.

"Lily it is time to go." Blaze said putting on his clothes.

"Come on 5 more minutes." Lily moaned into a pillow.

Blaze threw her sweater at her.

"Fine I'll get up." She grumbled as she got up.

Her perky B cup breast bounced in her bra as she put on her grey sweater. She put her mask inside of her pocket in the hoodie. Blaze turned his back to her and she jumped on him. Blaze laughed and walked out of the room with Lily getting a piggyback ride. They both giggled as they came out the room. Eclipse noticed the happiness and wiped her tears away. Elvira noticed Lily not wearing her mask and saw how beautiful she was. Lily got down and stood next to Blaze.

"I see that you all are awake now." Mewtwo said from the other side of the living room.

Everyone turned to see him wearing a black tuxedo with a red outline. He was holding a scroll in his hand and handed it to Elvira.

"This scroll provides you with some of my contacts who might be willing to help you fight the humans. Now go out there and win the war. Vincent will escort you to the front and you will make your way to victory" Mewtwo said with an encouraging smile.

The group was escorted away by Vincent who left them in front of the manor. He waved good bye to them.

"Go save the world heroes." Vincent whispered to himself.

 **Prince Dgreat: hey guys please look me up for spicy stories and adventure. Also sorry for the tardiness. Please follow and favorite. Leave a review if you liked it. Follow me on Twitter theprincedgreat.**

 **For updates on any of my fanfics.**

 **Thank you.**


End file.
